Defiled
by oCherryxLimeadeo
Summary: A painful love story through graphic sex and pain. The Condesce plays with her little toy and shows him just how much she loves him. Warnings: Female dominance, violence, bondage, mutilation. F/M


I did nothing wrong.

_snap._

But here I am.

_crack._

I've lost track of time. All I know is when I'm feeling weak. When I'm feeling as if I can breathe no more, she comes.

_smack_.

I've learned not to question her. Not to scream in pain when she attacks me with something. A whip. A chain. Her trident.

But I can't help the pain in my face. The tension that builds in my body when she hits something vital.

Today it's a chain. I can see she's getting bored. See that she'll leave soon. I can't feel my hands and the chain around my neck is constricting my breathing. My vision began to blur just as she stopped pulling on the strings.

"You are so hideous," she purred wrapping her fingers around my neck in the most vicious way those delicate looking fingers could. And there it was; the touch. I notice it now, the way life flows back inside me against my every will.

I couldn't hold my tongue this time. And who could after hearing those words whispered so lovingly to them. "If I'm so hideous why keep my around?" I cringe at my voice, hoarse from not using it for years.

Her laugh coursed through my veins. It's the only thing that I fear at this point. The only thing that truly makes me quiver. "Because, you are useful," she whispered and drove her teeth into my neck. I simply closed my eyes; I'm used to these gnawing bites. I'm never sure if these are an act of affection or mutilation, they vary on the week.

"You force me. You keep me alive, but you say you hate me. Is there no one else you can torture?" I say defenseless to the beating I was sure I would gain at this point. She pulled away from my neck, my honey blood dripping down her chin. I watch as she raises her hand and I prepare for the smack I've trained myself to expect.

But nothing of that sort came. Instead she pulled my helmet off and let my now shaggy hair fall. Oh, this punishment. I bite my own lip and try to turn my head away from her stare; this was wrong. I would take every chain, every stab, to keep her lips off of mine. Her fingers thread through my hair and her lips touch mine, despite trying to keep her away with my teeth.

"My sweet Psiioniic," her sickeningly sweet voice trickled into my mouth as the coral growth behind me constricted me further pulling my horns to face her directly. Her yellow eyes boring into my red and blue. "I never said I hated you," she licked along my neck and up towards my eyes. "I love how disgusting you are. I do," she trailed her hands down my torso, her royal rings rough compared to her soft hands, but nothing like the sting of her claw-like nails that tore through my clothes. "It's mutual isn't it?" she hummed.

"No." I replied quickly. She chuckled at my response and stripped me of my trousers.

"Liar," she giggled and grabbed my package, which betrayed my words. I wasn't aroused by her. I tell myself this every time. That it's the amount of time that passed. Her fingers run delicately along my length and I clench my eyes shut. She stops then, which is new. This is going in a different direction.

I keep my eyes sealed shut and listen to the rustling of her jungle of hair rustle, the sliding of fabric against skin. It was silent mainly for a bit afterwards. I wanted to think that she'd left, but I didn't hear the clinking of those heels disappear from my ears. I was certain she was just going to wait for me to open my eyes until I heard a small, almost inaudible moan. I couldn't help but open my eyes in curiosity.

I regretted it immediately. She lay in her hair as if it were a bed, her bodice bare of all clothing save for those pink heels. One hand caressing her left breast, the other reached below her abdomen, fingers moving gently against her folds. Completely sprawled out for me to see. I closed my eyes again, wishing I were blind. More blind to the world than Redglare. But the image was trapped beneath my eyelids. I couldn't keep the picture from my mind, and as she moaned, louder now, I simply imagined it. Reluctantly I opened my eyes again.

She delved into herself and groaned in pleasure, her eyes on mine. I tried to keep my eyes away, but they stayed among those color of her blood so wet and just oozing slowly down her bare buttocks. She sighed when she added another finger inside her sweet cavern. At this point, I was painfully aware of my erection. And so was she.

"What do you want?" I whimpered quietly in defeat. Just then the veins wrapping me in place loosened its hold on me dropping me to the floor. Free of the mesh of constricting thread of nerves, save for the collar around my neck and skull and the capillaries that were already so attached to me that connected me to the wall. I moved my hands slowly, letting the muscles wake up again.

"I want you." Her statement was precise and to the point. The veins pushed and pulled me towards the Heiress, I did little to resist. How could I?

"You're so naughty," she took her soiled hand and wrapped it around my length, giving me just enough of an idea of what I'll soon feel. I bite my lip and try not to respond. I'm caught off guard when she wraps her other hand around my neck and forces me down to the ground near her crotch. "I hope you have an appetite…" she chuckled and I swallowed hard, choking on my pride. I closed my eyes and hesitantly ran my tongue along her juices.

She moaned loudly and grabbed two of my horns. I gulped again and continued to slowly lick her folds, delving my tongue inside her flesh once I gained enough courage. She tasted delicious and I wanted to puke. When I opened my eyes again my saliva and her sweet juices were mingling in the most disgusting way. I had to stop, I looked up at her pleading to let me go, that I've learned my lesson.

The Heiress simply arched an eyebrow and smirked devilishly. "Oh? You aren't hungry?" she pulled me on top of her, those veins that I knew were inevitably attached to her, kept our nude bodies flushed against each other. "Too bad. I am," she whispered and melded our mouths together. It was so passionate. Full of the hate I knew she had for me. Her mouth tasted just as sweet as her entrance. I gave in to the passionate kiss, wanting to show her how much I despised this.

Once she pulled away she looked me in the eye and I shivered at the malice that lay there. Not just her malice made my body shudder this time; no the love that was there tore me apart more. "Stop it. Just stop it," I pleaded looking away from her.

She shifted and rolled both of us so she sat on top of me. I could feel her hand wrap around my hard bulge and direct it towards her heat, "No," was all she uttered before she sat upon me. Her insides engulfing me slowly. I gasped and clenched at the veins that attached me to this ship. To her. I felt so sick. So disgusted with myself for enjoying this in whatever way she wanted me to. She moaned and began to lift herself off and slam herself back down.

Her moans became a chorus as my voice betrayed me and joined her. I could feel the salty trails of tears begin to roll down my face and I pulled so hard at the veins around my waist that they snapped and broke, leaking the blood of the ship, of her, all over us. Us. I gagged on just the thought of that word. My moans turned more into screams of pain, and her moans into dark laughter.

This was what she wanted, for me to cry out in agony. All I could do was scream as I thrust inside her now. I flipped her to her back and rammed myself deep inside her. She looked crazed with passion and madness as I angrily cried and fucked her. I bit into her shoulder tearing flesh from the spot, just wanting her to stop laughing at me. Why couldn't I ever turn the tables? She always met my thrusts and planted love bites and kisses all over me. For every bite of affection she'd give me, I'd return it with hatred. Every kiss with a pull to her hair.

"_Yes!_ More! Ohh!" she moaned and screamed out as she came again and again and I grew closer to joining her.

"_No._ NO! _**NO!**_" I would scream back every time. Our blood mixing with every thrust and change of position. Her come coating my length until I could take no more, and gave in to carnal desire.

I shot my load inside of her and sobbed pulling on her horns wishing I had the strength to break them off. As I pulled out and looked at the mixture of our sexual juices, I could hold my sickness back no longer. I hurled to the side, for some reason making sure not to do so on her, as much as I wished to.

As soon as my heaving stopped, I felt delicate arms wrap around me. "I'm glad. You hate me so much," she giggled and licked the sweat that dripped down my neck.

It was then, that this time I realized what she was really saying. I looked at her appalled and she only grinned back at me as the veins that kept me apart of this ship pulled me tight into place. I was speechless as she threw her dress back on and corrected her crown, though the rest of her body was covered in drying blood and come, everything else about her was flawless.

I watched as she walked away and couldn't hold back the new wave of tears. It wasn't her that I hated. No. I loved her, just as she loved me. I hated myself.

"No!" Sollux yelled as he woke from the most terrifying nightmare he'd ever been graced with in all of his sweeps.

He quickly checked his surroundings and noticed Feferi sleeping peacefully beside him. He stood quickly jumping out of the horn pile, making a racket as he did so. He felt his horns, looked at his clothing and double checked Feferi's. It couldn't have been them.

So why did it look just like them? Sollux was never graced with the answer before he lost his love.

And he hated himself.


End file.
